At present, layout information in a newspaper refers to the whole page information of the newspaper except edit parts such as content typesetting in the layout, etc., for example, XXX Daily in the header and footer of the newspaper is a masthead, etc., which is an instance of the layout information. The page information mainly comprises information such as the right or left position of a masthead icon in the layout, the color mode of the masthead icon, if the layout maintaining an advertisement placeholder picture or not, whether the layout is a serial layout or not, and the like. The page information is a critical data part in the layout production process. In a newspaper, different layouts correspond to different page information, as well as correspond to different processing flows in the production.
In the production process of the traditional newspaper printing, checking the page information generated after imposition is mainly depending on an artificial proof But in the process of proofing, what mainly calibrated are page contents, fonts, typesetting, etc., by comparing, thus, it is easy to omit specific page information. In this way, in the production process of the newspaper, if a page information mistake was made in editing a layout, which is omitted in the proof, this will course an accident in producing the current layout, which affects the whole production schedule of the newspaper.